


白河冻流

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰**简单非典型哨向 有私设 瞎编瞎写





	白河冻流

1.

黄昏时哨所和塔的阴影重合在一处，白天强劲的炎热温柔下来，整个基地显得不再那么严酷阴沉。在竖着“哨兵神圣 出入谨慎”的告示牌的门岗前，文俊辉就是在那里第二次见到全圆佑，并且问了他一个傻问题。  
“你是通讯哨兵吗？”

所以才在这里站岗？  
身为几乎从来没有出过塔的单纯向导，文俊辉的问题并非无合理之处。只是全圆佑看着他的神色让人捉摸不透，他也不知道那个被问的人是高兴还是不高兴，用颇具玩味的眼神上下打量着眼前俊朗秀气的小向导，嘴角斜斜地微微翘起一边，代替回答以一个回问:“如果是的话会怎么样？”

“塔里的人都说我以后会跟一个通讯哨兵或者炊事哨兵在一起。”小向导有一双纯净的大眼睛，微微鼓起来的嘴唇，仿佛精雕细琢过的五官算得上是塔里数一数二的美色了。有这样的美貌却声名不振，一直没怎么听说过，全圆佑心里大概明白了八九分，礼貌地笑笑，“那么你会跟我在一起吗？”

被只见过一次的陌生哨兵问这种问题怎么可以，文俊辉吓得往后退了一小步，这颇似动物的小举动没能逃过敏锐哨兵的眼睛，于是眼底笑意更深而面上不动声色。“害羞？不敢想？”

可以说是都说中了几分，因此文俊辉往后蹭着的脚底板更像在底下装了轮子了，嘴上还要不服输地杠一句:“不会啊！这不是很正常的事情嘛，塔里的安排我怎么会知道，反正...怎么样都行。”声音渐渐低下去而眼睛却慢慢偷着瞥过来，怕被窥破真心的时候，单纯的人会以为自己掩饰得很好，殊不知掩饰就暴露了对立面本身，还要撑着临时演绎的自信退出战场，转身就走掉了。穿过广场时蹲下来逗鸽子，长着白色羽毛的小家伙们扑棱棱四处纷飞，跟在鸽子身后张开双臂舞动着做出要起飞的架势，这边厢门岗前的哨兵已经恢复正色，只是视线里的动态仍旧引发一丝笑意，直到拜托他替岗的同伴去完洗手间走回来都没能完全褪去。

“圆佑哥，站个岗这么高兴？”

“啊---啊，没有，今天塔里是不是放假？”

“哦...是啊，好像说是有两个小时的假期，缓解一下战前紧张情绪，过几天咱们也要开去白河哨所了。”

位于边界地带的哨所是前线的代名词，全圆佑收敛神情肃然地点一点头，把门岗让给同伴就大踏步离开，走的时候，背影在夕阳里慢慢被拖长，覆盖在刚才小向导走过的路上，渐渐在尽头处消失，转个弯就不见。

2.

虽说工种不同都是一样重要的道理人人都懂，可分向导的时候就看得出来受重视程度了。被静心栽培的向导分给在前线的哨兵，那些在塔里藉藉无名向来不被注意的就要拨去给炊事通讯医疗哨兵。填意向单的时候一部分人拿到的是排列所有工种的哨兵名目，包括文俊辉在内的一部分向导拿到的却被仔细地去掉了“前线哨兵”这一选项。

铅笔拿在手上不知道什么时候就啃到嘴里去了，看一看身边的向导伙伴们多半都勾选得很快，要么选那个“最好的”，要么自暴自弃地随便选一个，谁不想让自己的精神体受到强大哨兵的吸引完成结合呢，据说连结合热都体验得更加丰富。而那些让人提不起劲来的哨兵则只会带来索然无味的体验，想想都觉得没意思。这样的情绪蔓延在文俊辉身边的人群里，督导员伸手来要他的意向单时却发现这小家伙什么都没有写。

“你知不知道，你的精神体孱弱得像个猫儿一样，不要说承受什么冲击，就是稍微持久一点都有可能把你身体搞坏？”顾及面子的问题督导员在遣散所有填完表格的之后单独给了文俊辉对话空间，但他仍然抓着铅笔迟迟填不下去，低下头笼罩在督导员身体的阴影里。

“您可能是误会了......我不是说我要跟.....强大的哨兵结合，只不过......我还想试试。”

“试试什么？精神体训练吗？现在是战时，所有训练都是速战速决，哪有时间等你？”

“那.....在我还没做好准备之前，可以至少让我继续学做饭吗......”

话说出口之前心情是平静的，可不知道为什么，只是一个普普通通的请求，说出来却变得那么难，喉咙里像裹着东西，就是眼睛也蒙上了水汽和薄雾。因此在文俊辉说的时候，督导员听到的是带着哽咽的一句嗫嚅。塔里的大家都知道这孩子来得晚，被带回基地的那年，拎着他回来的人说他以前大概发生过什么事情，受了伤也不会召唤自己的精神体，几乎处于无抵抗状态在外面受着攻击，童年有这种经历的向导要么成长得格外顽强，要么就此留下创伤无法改变。

是孱弱的、残缺的、长期受着忽视的，也是多少被当面背后地嘲笑过、平常看起来一声不吭的孩子，甚至仿佛知道自己有点儿什么，过于安然地接受了命运，早早就开始学做饭，抽空学些通讯用语常识，以便了解未来伴侣的职业性质提供更好的服务---这是属于向导的温柔天性，但对于文俊辉来说，似乎更多地被人们冠以认命的形容。他从来不吭声，只是默默做着，因此才能够认识全圆佑的。

3.

哨兵演练的场地宽阔地势多样，经历了十几天演练过后大多数人都精疲力竭。要撑着不断作战的身体找吃的找水似乎不是容易的事，全圆佑就在开始靠身体底子硬撑的第三天出任务途中轻哼一声弯下腰去，额头上渗出细密汗珠，胃里伸出来疼痛的爪子攻击着年轻哨兵的意志，在小组任务转换为个人之后他独自在防空工事里多拐了几个弯，本想自己靠着墙多休息一会儿的，却被一墙之隔的动静搞得几乎要发疯。

文俊辉一个人在塔内地下三层的小厨房做饭时，因为力气有点大锅碗瓢盆都快乐地随着他的动作起伏乒乒乓乓，他显然没想到香味传不出去，声响动静却能被隔壁防御工事里受苦的哨兵听了去，因此头顶的排气管道盖子忽然掉下来砸在水缸上的时候文俊辉扬起水瓢正要打下去，却被探出来的一张苍白的脸给吓了一跳。

“那个，能给口吃的吗？”

这家伙看起来真是饿坏了，据他自己说还在胃疼，可是连啃了三张糖饼的样子实在不太像个病人，大概哨兵就是这样的吧。文俊辉坐在对面还没解下身上的猫咪围裙，眨巴眨巴眼睛问他:“味道怎么样？”问的时候还提着糖浆壶预备随时给他再补充点糖分，那人看着斯斯文文吃起东西来却一点儿不含糊，边吃边点头。

“全、圆、佑---”文俊辉点着那人肩头的标识念出几个字的时候吓了对方一跳，嘴里的糖饼还没吞下去就起立举枪吓得煮饭的小向导缩在角落里慌张得手足无措。

“不是啊，我，我就是，我学过通讯语言的，这应该是基地演练分阵营的时候把几种咱们的通讯语区别开来分给各个小队了，但都是我们这边常用的啊，向导能读懂这种不奇怪不奇怪的你看我还、我还给你饼吃我都没举报你演练期间逃走---”

全圆佑放下枪口缓了口气的当儿后知后觉地问了文俊辉的名字，又看了看小向导天真可爱的神情，眼神凝固在空中半晌盯得人不好意思才想起来幽幽地问:“那个，这个房间的监控头安在什么地方来着？”

文俊辉被问得一怔，露出一整排牙齿指着头顶---“在，那里......”排气管道黑洞洞的洞口处，天花板上一颗银色的钉子朝着他们愉快地闪光。

4.

“所以说，你是因为有过跟哨兵单独接触的经历，不敢再让塔里给你安排其他哨兵的意思吗？”督导员听着酸楚退潮后的小向导给自己解释，理了半天也没反应过来。

“不完全是这个...其实我也，其实什么都没发生的，但是那次因为哨所那边生气了要严厉惩罚他从演练上逃走，把我跟他一起关进禁闭室了来着。从禁闭室里出来大家都觉得我一定跟哨兵接触过了，虽说这个在基地是没什么的啦，我总觉得通讯哨兵炊事哨兵本来就被不公平待遇得很多，如果再加上这件事的话---不是会有那种嘛，那种觉得自己可有可无的人会更受打击的吧。”

“是为了不让人感到失望才主动放弃这次机会的吗......虽然是个说得过去的理由，那跟你一起受罚的哨兵呢？他是什么哨兵？”

“嗯......他不太聪明的样子，我又在放假的时候遇到过他，大概是......看门的？门岗不是一般都最后分配嘛，就让我等着捡剩下的吧。”文俊辉开朗的态度感染了督导员，事情轻松翻过去，他笑呵呵走出来的时候，外面等着看笑话的人倒是都犯了嘀咕。

忽然的广播声从头顶炸响。每一个字都咬得格外沉重。

“大家紧急集合一下，现在发放白河哨所的失联哨兵名单------”

人心惶惶，有人悲伤有人害怕的人群里，文俊辉抱着为基地的孩子们祈祷的心随手翻开草草印制油墨都没干透的名单，还没来得及调整呼吸甚至笑容的记忆还停留在脸上的瞬间，在这样的时刻看见全圆佑的名字跟“分队小队长”的头衔并列着出现在“已失联三天”的名单顶行列表里，他微微迟滞了一下手腕的动作继而感觉身体一轻---有人从他手里抽走名单去看，伤感或发出夸张喊声的多半是已经分配过哨兵的向导前辈们，他似乎没有理由难过。更不会被看见。

自从开始出失联哨兵名单，战事僵持的局面就昭然若揭，已经有固定哨兵的向导们被分批派往距离前线最近的交通要塞与壕沟里的情人们会面，发挥各自的作用安抚疲劳消解绝望。在这期间，那些仍旧失联的人化身成分布在各种有可能的战俘营、角落、荒凉地的鬼魂开始成为大家反复谈论的传说，甚至在祈祷的时候被以隐语刻在石头上给予深重祝福。他读不懂那些隐约的预示，被作为印象流传的符号和名字，他只知道在那些名字里有一个属于某个人，那个他本来万没想到会出现在那里的名字，不知道为什么，除去担心之外，偶尔在人群中，他还有点失落。

5.

“阿嚏---”封了冻的河流像个大冰桶持续散发着让人身体不适的潮湿冷气，待在路边车子里的哨兵们有半数都感冒了。这期间一直好好的全圆佑忽然打个喷嚏引发同伴注意，“喂，圆佑啊，你也要病倒了吗？”

“当然不至于，可能有人在背后谈论我呢，”全圆佑从容笑着摸摸耳朵，“你看耳朵也红了，肯定是咱们太久没回去，中队长去将军那里告状了，没事，估计了回去也就挨一顿数落，眼下这时候，没人会关哨兵禁闭的。”

“全圆佑，你说这话倒是要算数啊，你看看现在咱们的情况，还怎么回去---”

整条白河封冻的情况非常严重，冰凌在河流转弯处翻出狰狞的形状，像巨大的鱼骨架夸张地耸立着阻碍汽车开过去，河流中央的防御工事也让人无法徒步通行，而原本就是坠崖掉落的军用汽车小半陷在雪里，目前假如除去所有伤员，车里能出来推车的只有三个人，有一个还在被重感冒折磨得手脚无力。

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，就在全圆佑他们焦躁等待着河水有解冻的可能让他们从底下潜游回去的时候，靠近傍晚的时间偏偏下起雪来。

“完蛋了，我这辈子还没有过自己的向导，居然就要死在这里了。”这种传染情绪的话起初被很好地控制着大家都不说出来影响信心，可看到晃晃悠悠然后稳稳落在挡风玻璃上的一整片雪花，有人没忍住说了一嘴，是伤员，因为天冷伤口早就被冻住不流血了，到了夜里犯起疼来能把牙咬碎。没人会怪他这么开了个头，大伙儿交换着最后的一匣子烟草你一嘴我一嘴说起来能回去的话、战争结束的话，都打算做什么。

“这次回去了当然是找个小向导，先好好接受精神疗愈再说。”

有人的答案获得了普遍赞同。只有一个不同的声音。

“我想结婚。”在强大的哨兵几乎能跟不同的向导自由结合的年代，提出结婚的往往是充满不安的向导，从一个作战技术一流坚毅勇敢的战士那里听到结婚之类的话，在场的哨兵似乎多少都有些受冲击。

全圆佑轻笑一声点起短短的一截纸烟，狭小空间里被烟草味道填满，人和人之间似乎也拉近了不少，变得温暖起来。“是因为有想要那样在一起的人吗？”“想申请婚房避开集体合宿的不便吗？”是的，也不是，这样反复着点头摇头过后大家不再问了。似乎都累了以至于失去了好奇，而没有人问起全圆佑卷烟草之前用铅笔画在纸内侧的猫是什么。直到一支烟被抽完了最后一口白色烟雾都消散，他在空气中轻轻叹息着，把手伸出窗外接住冰冷的轻盈雪花。“我是这里最强的哨兵呢，却梦想着那样安稳的生活大概的确是会被看不起的吧。”这么低声念叨着，一边朝河流的更远处久久凝视。

6.

全圆佑他们被困在白河飘着雪的另一岸的时候，塔里派遣一些从未结合过的新向导往前线发挥他们的作用。文俊辉比平常更多地待在厨房里，督导员找他的时候在厨房找不见就拐去那间小小的禁闭室，他有时会在那里睡午觉，脸颊贴在那张床单上睡得很沉。

向导用一个是一个的时下，的确顾不上太多，督导员的工作就是让所有完成了基本精神引导训练的向导都同意去服役。意外地在某天中午推开禁闭室的门的时候，督导员看见文俊辉正抚摸着床头的一只猫。

黑色的，小小的猫，有一对竖起来的耳朵，看上去警觉又柔弱。

“你现在能看到它，但是出了这个门就看不到了。”

“这不是你的精神体吗？”

“是，也不是。它是一个梦，但是存在于我的精神体里面。”

“梦？”这样问着的督导员本人也惊讶地张着嘴，坐下来听那孩子缩在床边给自己说是从什么时候开始，从什么时候，这样一个梦的存在给了他安心的时刻和觉得自己能变得更好的希望，听上去有些不可思议甚至是过于柔软的，乃至于文俊辉小声地告诉他这只猫还会跳舞的时候他怀疑眼前的小向导是不是疯掉了。

“它会的！有好几次，它躲在我身后，或者在这个房间里陪我，感觉到什么的时候会跳起舞来，它一开心，我就觉得自己有了很多的力量，在这种充实的幸福里面连做饭都能比平时做得香。”

“感觉到...什么呢？”

督导员没能从文俊辉那里得到明确的答案就走了，留下小向导拎起自己精神体光滑的后脖子听着猫叫，那样的一声一声亲昵地安心地从他心里涌出来的是曾经，这间禁闭室里待过的某个人的影子，对他说着即使是没有能力改变自己的小向导也可以拥有很好的梦啊，一旦说了那样的可能过后，事情真的像个魔法一样发生了，他们在昏暗的空间里没有交换身体却做了同一个梦，这比如同瑰丽的热烈的夕阳燃烧的结合热还要让人惊心动魄的时刻，在文俊辉的天空里投射了一道轻盈的虹。他不能忍受那个人死去，就像他的精神体每天每天都还在陪他一样。

听说白河封冻了，是为什么，在走来走去的人群里他每日长久地想，要让人连做梦的权力都一并失去了呢？

7.

回到白河哨所的那一天他们抓获了一个俘虏。全圆佑顶着疲惫的身体作为归队的哨兵里面唯一一个还能出任务的参与了俘虏的审讯，不出意外这是个精神领域很稳定很难破坏的哨兵。全圆佑看着那人受讯时的精神场域在白纸上勾画出他向导的精神体的形状，意外地却是很柔弱的菖蒲。  
“原来你有个很脆弱的向导，却能保证你的精神稳定，看来是个不服输的家伙呢。”审讯起来固然麻烦，全圆佑还是凭借哨兵的尊严和意志陪着熬下来，在那家伙奄奄一息的时候还始终闪烁在他精神场域深处的向导的形态，有如刻录在记忆里的影像一般随着他的悲泣而颤抖，跟着他的不齿而冷笑。看着这些寸寸节节发生的时候全圆佑没有什么想法，审讯结束的休息时间跟前辈们喝着后方送来的热乎乎的茶水时却不好意思地拉住一位前辈的衣袖:“那个...请问您，哨兵想要结婚的话是正常的吗？”

在禁闭室里的那一晚窗外有风声还有树枝折断的脆响，那个据说是向导中表现差劲的孩子窝在角落里不肯挪动，被一起关了禁闭似乎不太公平，全圆佑想做点什么来补偿的时候却从他紧闭着的牙关里一句“想要什么补偿”的回答都问不出。狂风卷起来在外面密集地嘶吼，屋里的小向导干脆连头也不抬，全圆佑对此感到疑惑，在他们深入了解和认识彼此之前，这个漂亮的男孩被眼泪打湿了。他伸出手做了让年轻哨兵坠入从未感受过的漩涡的事，不是结合热，不是任何一句具体的安慰而只是伸出手，从自己的脸上蹭过一点眼泪放在全圆佑的手心里。他从这眼泪中读到的过去不是全圆佑自己的过去，就像文俊辉从梦里体会到的也不是全圆佑会做的梦。

“我的向导需要我。”在全圆佑审讯俘虏哨兵的期间，最难攻克的精神难题，是一个建立在交流和理解之上的无法被解除的麻烦。他们一定深深地结合过。他没有说但这么想了，说出来也没有人明白。事情总是这样的。

8.

黄昏时哨所和塔的门前站着的人的影子被包裹在建筑物巨大的影子里面，身后炙热地强烈地燃烧着的夕阳抖动着鸽子的翅膀。就是在这里文俊辉对全圆佑问了第二次见面的傻问题，所以全圆佑站在原地笑着摆出站岗的姿势，他的肩膀变宽了，身体好像也结实了，是经历过前线的哨兵这一点就足够让小向导不安起来。

“我听说了，”文俊辉一边说着，猫咪探出头来在他肩膀上抖着耳朵，他知道没有人能看见这个梦而它又在绕着自己心底最慌张的一处打转，闹得怪痒的。

“听说什么？”全圆佑歪着头很有耐心地回问。

“你不是看门的哨兵，”文俊辉不安地耸耸鼻子又忍不住想起这个人笑的时候会把鼻子皱起来，像猫一样的---猫儿又开始不安分了，“而且还申请了婚房。”

“我还以为你要问我干嘛给你寄那种东西。”全圆佑果然像他想的那样笑起来了，猫儿的尾巴激动地扫过文俊辉的脸简直让他没法做表情管理。

信封上写着白河哨所。寄来的结婚邀请不是用正式的信纸写的而是卷烟剩下的纸，那上面画着一只猫，大概是他根据想象画的却像是从文俊辉的记忆里偷取了素材一样。周围的向导们谈论着这个孩子怎么能跟最优秀的哨兵之一搞在一起话说得很多却得不出结论。他们归结为他有一个受过伤的精神体那么一定是走向了强大的那一面，是成长过程中必然的分岔了。

“现在可以回复我了吗？”全圆佑气定神闲地站着任是谁都会觉得他是足够帅气的哨兵，有着聪明的察言观色的能力，这样的人会和什么样的向导在一起是很多人猜想过的事情。

没有得到回答。  
在他没来得及闭眼的时候天空忽然飘来一朵云，阴影投在他的脸上潮湿的小东西探进来乖巧地搅弄着，他被突如其来的吻扑软了心，不禁笑着，含住那主动前来的欣喜若狂激动不安的梦。是需要他的猫咪，被他哄着揉了揉耳朵过后，哪里都变得红扑扑热乎乎。就像他用魔法解开小向导暴风雨之夜的围困一样，文俊辉用一个吻告诉他两件事:第一，我们好像是可以结婚的关系了；第二，你知道我的猫有多闹我吗？

杯中风暴

*佑灰哨向番外

每个人都有过那样的时候，不提醒自己呼吸的话，好像就没法活着。   
疯子们反复回忆的过去，和被不断遗忘搁置的现在，组成错位的时间肢解了天真。

对于小向导来说，那时的梦是什么样的东西呢?

文俊辉的精神游丝涌动着舒缓地周旋在全圆佑精神场域里的时候，哨兵的视野之中出现了一只玻璃杯。蜷缩在杯底的小孩几乎一丝不挂，比起色情更多地展露着脆弱和封闭的痛苦。那个就是你本来的痛苦吧。他伸手把怀里的人抱得更紧，却发觉小向导不知什么时候比自己更先进入状态，享受起这场性爱的先导热度来。

结合热辐射的范围里，就连空气、光线、两人身上的气味都微微暧昧地震荡着变了形，整个房间不安浮动着的潮热的水汽贴在他的额前，全圆佑摘掉眼镜之后眯起眼睛看着缩在自己怀里的小向导，一只黑猫在精神场域更远处轻盈地翕忽而过，男孩潮湿的头发垂下来用手去托着的话会微微感受到身体里的力度。这独属于年轻生命的蓬勃的场域。原来也同样在杯中人的起点处存在。

“就算脆弱又绝望也还是勇敢地梦了，不是吗？”小句称赞好似叹息，随着解开的衣服垂下床沿的布料窸窣的声音流淌在一片静止的悬浮时空里。离他最近的时候，怎么可以连呼吸都几乎要忘记了，文俊辉先恍惚着眼神凑上来沿着那人薄薄的鼻梁给了一个吻，纸一样冰冷的他的嘴唇就这么被温热地包覆上来，舌头交换着的情欲节节寸寸涨潮，全圆佑明显能够感觉到自己的身体正在发生着的变化，把正在求吻的仿佛溺水的猫儿打横抱起来摆成任由自己摆布的姿势。肉感的紧致的身体线条简洁流畅，若有若无经过的地方被诱发不安的颤抖，真有那么可怜吗，他一再深吻下去种出一颗颗红痕，不知不觉中敏锐的哨兵也开始发热。

分开两腿，那隐秘地存在于某处的地方被沿着臀缝仔细摩挲浅浅入侵了，由于身体的热度和精神场域的结合，几乎没有伴随几下挣扎就温顺地接纳了全圆佑沾着润滑剂进入的手指，扩张的时候因为痛而扭动的腿在床单上留下层层褶皱，不安分的孩子被抓住两手进入的时候，大口喘气带来的泪花和抑制不住地沿着嘴角淌下来的涎水让文俊辉这会儿看起来像个被打湿的纸娃娃，全圆佑钳制着他的腰吻下去的同时，粗胀的玩意儿也在来回捣弄中顺利入轨，漂亮男孩在他怀里紧张地绷着腰颤抖着又是被吻得舌尖发麻又是被拥抱太紧无法呼吸，随着他爱抚的手游走过的皮肤不断重新裸露在空气中，感官被完全打开，杯子里的孩子也在经历风暴---甚至比寻常向导来得更深入，更快浸淫其中被感觉淹没，这是敏感的天赋，也是吸引全圆佑沿轨道向上的源动力。哨兵总是愿意征服占据更复杂的战场，在那里无数破碎的变幻无常的精神游丝循着本能催生他的欲望，汩汩地提醒他生命涌流时间有如江河，在美丽的胴体里面浪费掉无法孕育生命的白花花的精液沿着肠腔末端噗嗤噗嗤被挤出来，起到了润滑的作用，力道渐渐加大，怀里的小向导早已像猫儿一样软倒随着起伏的耸动发出呻唤，一声声叫得忘情而带着哭腔。

除去对青春胴体的追求、抛开旖旎的恋歌和仅有的一些回忆，在两人无法见面无法得知彼此的空隙里怎样相爱着呢？带着这样的问题文俊辉艰涩地一字一顿地问了，“为什么是我？”为什么说喜欢，为什么跟我睡觉，为什么会有结合热，或者，更早一些时候，为什么那样给了我希望告诉我精神体孱弱的向导也会有梦---这一切都是怎么回事，只觉得胸口发紧的人喘着气贴在全圆佑胸前，像是问他也像是问自己。身下的结合处被操得微微红肿发热，往外淌着夹杂血丝的精液和自己的肠液，但全圆佑显然没有退出来的意思，只是把腰肢细软的小向导翻了个身，扶着他被揉红还留着掌痕的屁股跪在床单上更深地挺入。大概他也不知道要怎样回答，或者来不及回忆过去，爱在一起的时候两个人都失语地哆嗦着，文俊辉张着腿维持着这个委屈的姿势不受控地向前倾倒又被拉回来，紧紧圈在他怀里，他的手扶着他无力地垂在空气中的性器，实在、过于亲密了而导致精神游丝变得空前混乱与喧嚣起来，在猫咪逃走的并不美好的图景中他们一再朝着混沌跋涉，全圆佑加快了频率手上没忘了撸动着文俊辉的小家伙，在汹涌的风暴中心他们空前空白地感受着被世界遗忘、时间停止、快感挑逗着神经的浪潮。密集的汗珠如雨点，交换的不成词句的情话没有一句听得见可还是抑制不住地被一再诉说。“好爱、好爱、最爱你了”除了这种时候再也说不出来了似的，末日就在眼前而此刻是下落前的顶峰似地，喃喃地重复着咬字不清的语词，话里还带着哭腔和粗粗的气音，他的还有他的，都交叠在一处，热量也聚集在一处，在某个深处文俊辉被撞开最敏感的门，心还有身体都随着不成节奏的力道坠落了----落在一片湿的滑的温暖的泥泞的怀抱和原野里，像一脚就踏进梦乡的门似的糊里糊涂地低着头微微痉挛着。

全圆佑到最后也没有回答但怀中的小向导已经明白了什么似的，安然地胸口起伏着贴在他身前，任由他安抚着亲吻着揉弄着刚刚一起射完精的地方。在杯子里的风暴口他看得见哨兵的精神场域，某个爱意涌动的瞬间浮上来的是他缩在黑暗的角落里安静的样子，平和又像是受过伤的样子，做了饭高兴地给他分享的样子，是别人没有的天真和鲜活的样子催生出来的梦，是吸引着年轻哨兵的活力和脆弱，反复折叠进掌心的思念在一经见面后释出，以灼热温度裹挟上来的亲密结合恰如一场身体的结婚仪式。在全圆佑申请的婚房过审批下来之前，他们还会共享很多次这样的仪式在无形无迹的时间洪流里。

“是个透明的梦呢。”不知道是谁先说了一声。在下了雨的傍晚鸽子有序地路过窗前。晶莹的泪睫上落下来一个吻，眨碎的泪花轻巧地蒸发过后，映在眼瞳里的正是因契合而生发的梦。

意外地，日后大家谈论起来还带着点惊讶的口吻，全圆佑和基地那个一直没有人来挑选的小向导契合度出奇地高，是没有出现过的数字以至于有人一度质疑机器坏了。即使如此还是被接受下来的两人的结合自然地发生过后，有关梦的私语仍旧被遮掩在彼此眼底的笑意背面，甜蜜地发酵。


End file.
